The Sins of Being Pure
by Meyome2012
Summary: She may have an arranged marriage to Ichigo thanks to their parents but Meyome has her eyes on another member of the church. GrimmxOC


**Ok got this idea** **while reading Tempt Me Not by SugaMama09 hope this** **comes out ok.**

As I sat there bored out of my mind while I sat there listening to the Deacon Yamamoto introduce the newest members of the church, when he started introducing the last one my attention was immediately caught.

"This is Deacon Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez he came here from..."

I didn't listen, merely gazed at the perfect being god had graced the earth with. His sky blue hair and matching eyes were like magnets, my eyes couldn't help but be drawn to them. When they met with mine I felt my face get warm with a blush, which I know he saw because he smirked.

After service was done Pastor Isshin called me up. Deacon Jaegerjaquez was over by the choir.

"Meyome I would like to tell you that your husband has been decided, after much discussion you will be marrying my son."

'Arranged marriage? Who even does that anymore?' I thought to myself. "well I guess I should be thankful its someone I know."

"Yes my child the lord has smiled upon you. In two years time you will wed my son. You may go now."

After I left I went to my spot by the creek, I changed into my workout clothes, (sports bra and yoga pants). I pulled out my phone, plugged it into my iHome and began to play disturbia by Rihanna in order to begin my workout, throwing in a little dirty dancing I saw on the Internet to really work my midrift. This was my daily workout, but if anyone would happen to see me I would've been in SO much trouble. That being because my family was the most religious in the town, except the pastors family of course.

Thinking about the pastor got me thinking about his son, Ichigo. In front of his father and townsfolk he was what you'd expect of a pastors son. However, when you get him alone he does weed, liked to sleep around, just a horrible kid. Granted he was awesome and fun, but I didn't like the idea of spending the rest of my life with him.

I was working out to I Know You Want Me by Pitbull when I heard the music turn off. I spun and found Deacon Jaegerjaquez standing there.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I was just..." I trailed off. I was so embarrassed.

"I got here earlier but I saw you working out and didn't want to interrupt. After all it's hard to be loyal to an exercise routine."

"Why are you out this far, Deacon Jaegerjaquez?"

"Just call me Grimmjow," he smirked.

"And to answer your question, I saw you looked a bit upset when you left so, being the man of god I am, I wanted to see if I could help."

I sighed.

"Just think of it as confession." he suggested.

"All right... The Pastor and my parents set up an arranged marriage for me."

He scrunched his face, "An arranged marriage? Do people still do that?"

I laughed, considering he just replayed my initial reaction. "I mean the pastors son is awesome don't get me wrong. But he has a bit of a reputation with the girls for sleeping around. And I don't want to marry someone who's going to be unfaithful."

"I see where you're coming from. All you can really do is tell your parents your view and hope they listen and consider your thoughts."

"My dad won't listen. My Mom might."

It didn't matter anyway they weren't my real parents. My dad, Ulquiorra Cifer, and my mom, Neliel tu Oderschvank, were never able to have a child of their own so they adopted me. I'd been with them for 14 years, I was 18.

"Well how about you get back to your workout?" he turned the music back on. "Hold on a minute." he went behind the tree, and when he came back out from behind it he was wearing basketball shorts and a wife beater.

"H-How?"

"I always wear it under my church uniform because like you I like to work out afterwards."

"Oh."

"Here let me show you another way to exercise."

He began to show me some fighting moves, and explaining exactly what moves worked what muscles. Although a couple of times I got distracted by said muscles he was showing me. For the rest of the afternoon we trained. With the sound of the music and the creek in the background.

When 3pm came around I told him I had to go home.

"Let's do this again tomorrow!" he smiled.

"Alright! Same time?" I asked.

"Yea."

So for the rest of the week we trained. Every day same time. We got close during out sessions, asking questions about each other. Before I knew it it was Sunday again. As I watched Deacon Jaegerjaquez the whole time, I just couldn't wait for our work out time. Just to be able to be so close to the 22 year old man all the ladies fawned over.

After church I headed ahead to our usual spot. After a couple of minutes Grimmjow came. I ran to him.

"It's about time you got here!"

"You were only waiting 5 minutes!" he laughed. He rubbed my head, and I smiled with a small blush.

"That's still 5 minutes too long!" I laughed.

As we trained Grimmjow progressively went harder on me, which helped me grow. After the day was done I once again headed home, looking forward to the next day.

~~~~dream~~~~

"Meyome."

I opened my eyes, to see Grimmjow across from me, shirtless but still in his basketball shorts I was in a sports bra and short shorts rather than my usual yoga pants.

"Meyome! You need to focus!" the older man scolded me.

"Y-yes sir!"

We continued our workout for what seemed like hours. The sun was nearly down when we finished. I was exhausted, same with him.

"Hey how about a dip in the creek?" Grimmjow suggested pointing towards the water.

"B-but!"

Grimmjow covered my lips with his finger. "We'll only be in trouble if we get caught. What do ya say?"

I nodded my head and we went into the creek. Where he brushed my hair out of my face and kissed me on the lips.

"G-Grimmjow!"

I woke up, with a tingling between my legs, I knew what it meant, and I knew it would be a sin to relieve it. I left it alone and went back to sleep.

- huge time skip -

A year passed with the same routine, we trained everyday at the same time. Although we took a break for 3 months so we didn't overstrain our bodies. Those 3 months were the hardest three months of my life. Not to mention the dream was getting worse, there was touching, licking, sucking, and naughty touching. And my dreams were starting to affect me when I was awake. I couldn't look Deacon Jaegerjaquez in the eyes without the tingling feeling I always woke up to after that dream. I decided to go to confession. The next day, that day was the day we started training again!

I had gotten a pair of short shorts for my birthday as a gag gift from one of my friends, dad didn't think it was funny but after mom explained what a gag gift was he wasn't so mad. But I decided to wear them. I moved around a lot easier in them. So to that days training I wore a regular bra and wife beater and my short shorts. When I first walked up Grimmjow began blushing and he looked away.

"Wh-Why the change in outfit Meyome?"

"Well I got the shorts as a gag gift for my birthday and I can move in them easier than the pants so I figured 'why not?'"

"Oh ok. Well let's get started."

He didn't really talk much that entire time but he did blush quite a bit, especially when my breast fell out. After I fixed it I apologized over and over again, but in the end he told me not to worry about it and keep going.

The next day...

As I walked into the confessions booth, I got a few curious eyes but they just disregarded it as petty matters. As I looked around to make sure Grimmjow wasn't there, I entered the booth.

"What can I do for you my child?"

"Father I'm afraid I've been committing a horrible sin."

"As long as you confess you shall be forgiven. Now what is the matter?"

"You see father, every day I work out with a male friend."

"Yes?"

"And I've begun to have impure thoughts about him! I'm even dreaming of things you should only do after marriage! Father, I wake up with a tingling feeling between my legs which I know I cannot relieve, for it'd be a sin. I'm so ashamed of myself!" I placed my head in my hands and began to tear up.

"How would you describe your feelings for this man? Is it merely lust?"

"Father no!" I said a bit insulted, "Granted what initially attracted me was his looks, but while training I was honored to learn about him, who he really was. We became very close."

"Knowing its not lust how would you describe this feeling you have for him?"

I sighed, "Father, I love him."

"There is no sin in that." He sounded almost happy. "Do you think this man may have feelings for you as well?"

"Father I doubt it, I have nothing to offer him, god blessed this earth with his presence, gave him the gift of being easily like able, and the beauty that rivals that of the most beautiful thing you can think of, yet I'm just another face in the crowd. This man is special and I'm just ordinary. Besides I'm already set to we'd the pastors son next year."

"It is a predicament, but you must have more faith. You say you train every day?"

"Yes father."

"Then when you see him today, tell him how you feel and see how he reacts."

"Yes father, thank you."

"May the holy spirit be with you."

And with that I left. Running towards our spot. I was late yet, Grimmjow wasn't there. I waited for 30 minutes when he finally showed up. I ran to him, smiling and thinking of what the father said.

"Sorry I'm late! I got held back at the church!"

"That's ok," I smiled. I decided I didn't want to jeopardize what I had, I didn't want to scare him away.

We progressed with training, all the time he looked as if he was expecting something. Near the end of the time he sighed.

"I guess you're never going to tell me."

"Huh?" I was completely confused.

"Then again you already did. So I guess I'll give you an answer."

He walked over to me and pulled me in close, with one arm wrapped around my waist he used the other to lift up my chin and kiss me. When he finally let me go he said, "I love you too, Meyome."

That's when it clicked! The reason I didn't see Grimmjow was because he was the one IN THE CONFESSION BOOTH! I put my hands on my face, I was so freaking embarrassed!

But he grabbed my hands and pulled them away, "Meyome don't hide from me. Please don't hide that beautiful face from me."

"J-Just forget everything I said in confession."

I turned to start walking away when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, "after hearing the one I love loves me back? Not even Satan himself could take you from me now." He began to kiss me again.

He picked me up and took me to his car, drove me to his house, and

called my parents.

"Yes hello Mr. Cifer. I just wanted to call you and inform you that your daughter was almost sexually attacked. Don't worry I have her here with me, I brought her to my house as so she could get some rest. Yes sir I'll bring her home tomorrow. Bye."

"You know lying is a sin unbecoming of a deacon." I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure the lord will forgive me" he chuckled as he took off my shorts and wife beater, leaving me in just my undergarments.

"Grimmjow think of all the sins we're committing!" I squeal trying to cover up.

"The only sins you have committed are the sins of being pure. You wondered what it was like to be touched by the man you love. Which loving is not a sin. Therefore we shall both be forgiven."

He unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. Then he slid off my underwear. He looked me over and the quietly exclaimed, "Your body is absolutely amazing!"

"Well if I have anyone to thank for that it's you." I laughed.

He chuckled then ran his hands up and down my body, "I thought I'd only be able to dream about doing this. But here you are, not out of lust, but out of true love. I'm honored to be the first to touch this flawless skin."

"Grimmjow," I fidgeted my legs. "Please," I stopped.

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

He exhaled heavily before grinding his crotch on mine I could feel his hardened manhood through the thin clothes. "This is what you do to me, Meyome."

"Gri-Grimmjow," I begged.

He laid on his side next to me and put his middle finger in my face. "Here make sure you get it nice and wet." so I took the digit into my mouth and began sucking on it. "Meyome if you can get me to cum it'll last a lot longer."

As I sucked on his finger I instinctively wrapped my hand around his manhood and began to pump it. The groans and little moans that escaped Grimmjow turned me on so bad! I began to pump faster and before I knew it Grimmjow cried out, "I-I'M CUMMING!" his semen went everywhere and there was so much. He was panting when he took his finger out of my mouth and laid me on my back. "spread your legs," was all he said.

He rubbed around my entrance before sticking the digit in. It hurt a little but it also felt amazing. Then he took one of my breasts into my mouth and began sucking, both actions driving me insane.

After a couple of minutes he added another finger. I moaned his name, it hurt yet I still wanted more. "Grimmjow do you have a-a condom?"

He seemed a little shocked by my question but he smiled softly and nodded. While he rummaged through the drawer, I searched my phone for the song I thought fit this moment perfectly. I found it and hit play.

[Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert]

Grimmjow paused for a bit then chuckled... "Is this how you feel right now?"

I smiled, nodded and began to sing to him...

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_!

His eyes widened, as I took initiative and began kissing his while occasionally singing more words. But I stopped when the song got to the chorus...

_Forget about the sunrise._

_Fight the sleep in your eyes._

_I don't wanna miss a second with you._

_Let's stay this way forever._

_It's only getting better if we want it to._

Grimmjow laid, silently in amazement

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just listening to my heaven sent angel serenade me." he smiled and kissed me.

He settled between my legs, condom on, and placed himself at my entrance. He kissed me and rammed into me, causing me to scream into the kiss. The pain was horrible! He didn't move, he kissed away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry but it's better to get it done and over with. I know it caused you a lot of pain and I'm sorry."

I smiled, he knew it would hurt but did what would be easiest for me. I didn't know what I had done to deserve him. He remained motionless until I told him it was ok to move. Before he did he reset the song.

"This is our song." he smiled. I nodded in agreement as he began to slowly pump in and out to the music. Halftime to the beat, what do you expect from the leader of the church choir?

_So let's just stay awake until we grow older_

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_!

He continued his halftime pumps while he gripped onto my hips for leverage, and smothered my mouth with his, our passionate kisses representing the meaning of true love.

_I don't wanna let a minute get away_

_Cause we got no time to lose_

_None of us are promised to see tomorrow_

_And what we do is ours to choose_

We smiled and sang it together at the chorus.

"Forget about the sunrise.

Fight the sleep in your eyes.

I don't wanna miss a second with you.

Let's stay this way forever.

It's only getting better if we want it to."

At the turn of tempo Grimmjow slightly increased his pumps. The pain I had started with was replaced with pure pleasure. As it went further into the song I begged Grimmjow to go faster and harder. In the end to keep a variation he stayed with the ever-changing tempo of the song.

Grimmjow sucked right in the middle of my breasts leaving a dark hickey right between them.

Every now and then he slapped my rear to get a hungry moan outta me. His passion refueled he continued, going with the fast paces of the song on the playlist, in the end it came back to Adam Lambert.

_You know that I wish this night would never be over _

"G-Grimmjow!" I moaned out.

_There's plenty of time to sleep when we die._

He latched onto my mouth he released me only to moan, "we'll do it together!"

_So let's just stay awake until we grow older._

It was that moment our climaxes hit us full force! Our moans the music of our love making, our juices the product.

_If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never._

~song ends~

I looked at the clock. It had been 30 min and I was exhausted!

Panting Grimmjow pulled himself up, kissed me and said, "I love you." then laid on my chest and fell asleep.

Yes I was sore as hell, but in return I had found my soulmate. I later went to tell my parent that I WASN'T going through with the arranged marriage. They asked why and I told them I had fallen in love. Another year passed and Grimmjow asked me to marry him, we were wed and now 4 years after the wedding I'm currently pregnant with his second child. Little Stark is excited about getting a little sister, and we've all decided on the name Lilynette. So that's my story and I'm glad it came from all the sins of being pure.

I sigh, "Done!"

"Meyome?" Grimmjow calls out, "what are you doing?" he asks walking up to me.

"Nothing much just typing up our story." I say with a smile kissing my husband.

"Don't you think we should take advantage of the time the boy is at daycare?"

"True enough."

He walks over to the stereo, and turns on Never Close Our Eyes.

**Wow well review plz! tell me if I should keep going, or if its good the way it is, or if it just totally sucks... Lol**


End file.
